


[Podfic] within these walls by narada-talis

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 07, Purring Keith (Voltron), finger sucking as a metaphor for...other things, prosthetic worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: It coaxes a low groan from one of them - Keith isn’t sure who. His stomach flutters, heat pooling low. The thick prosthetic finger slides out of his mouth, and Keith feels spit pooling on his bottom lip, dripping a long trail down his chin.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] within these walls by narada-talis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [within these walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588214) by [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis). 

> It's so awkward reading things of these nature and I hope I didn't make it more awkward. Thank you to [narada-talis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis) for letting me podfic her work!
> 
> And thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/K3mKcAs)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/1ufpDkCI_wo)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [7.25mb/0:07:41]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qxvett03r9bwnky/within_these_walls_by_narada-talis_ready_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [7.25mb/0:07:41]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=173oyBgmswY0N1Oj5anLVyL40SmqE6eou)
  * Soundcloud:  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
